Step by step, a family
by Cassis9313
Summary: Formar una familia sin duda debía considerarse como el trabajo más difícil del mundo. Pero si la responsabilidad era compartida entre cinco prodigios del baloncesto no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Pero si tu hijo lleva por nombre: Kuroko Tetsuya, no cuentes con ello. Porque nadie dijo que ser padre fuera fácil.
1. Step 1

Advertencias:

*Pueden morir de una sobredosis de ternura (?).

*Baby Kuroko y Parents GoM.

* * *

**_~ Step by step, a family ~ _**

**_..._**

* * *

—Aquí dice que por cada treinta mililitros se debe agregar una cucharada de leche —Midorima Shintarou alejó la mirada del libro en sus manos y la fijó en un Aomine Daki con un biberón en manos —. El doctor dijo que empezáramos por darle sesenta mililitros por toma, así que tienes que agregar dos cucharadas _nanodayo._

— ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! —exclamó el peli azul mientras trataba de verter la leche en polvo en el biberón.

—Por supuesto que lo es, son matemáticas básicas, Aomine —el peli verde se ajustó las gafas.

— ¡Entonces ven aquí y hazlo! —replicó una vez más el ganguro.

—Es tu tarea, yo me encargó de que lo hagas adecuadamente.

—¡Adecuadamente y una mier..!

—Daiki, el lenguaje —la firme voz de cierto capitán pelirrojo lo hizo callarse de golpe —. Y apresúrate con eso, Tetsuya debe comer a la hora indicada.

— ¡Ya lo sé!

Y mientas Aomine y Midorima seguían con su faena en la cocina, Akashi Seijuurou se mantenía sentado en el sofá de la sala con un pequeño y hermoso bebé en brazos. El pelirrojo lo mantenía acunado suavemente y con cuidado mientras el mismo bebé mantenía sus grandes ojos azules fijos en el rubio frente a él.

— ¡Mira aquí, Tetsuya_cchi_! —canturreaba Kise Ryouta moviendo un par de peluches en sus manos —. ¿Quién es un bebé lindo? ¡Tú lo eres! —arrullaba con voz suave e infantil, encantado con el pequeño ser frente a él.

—La cuna esta lista, Aka_-chin_ ~ —anunció lánguidamente Murasakibara al momento que entraba a la sala.

—Muy bien, Atsushi —asintió complacido.

—Tet_-chin_ es tan pequeño y la cuna tan grande ~ —dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba una de las manitas del bebé con suavidad.

—Así es como se supone que debe ser —respondió Akashi.

— ¡Y no importa porque vamos a llenar de peluches su cuna! —anunció el rubio —. ¡Tetsuya_cchi_ tendrá muchos amigos con los que jugar!

—No es recomendable que tenga tantos juguetes en la cuna —Midorima salió de la cocina a paso tranquilo señalando el libro, el mismo que se había convertido en su biblia desde la aparición del bebé peli azul.

—Que aburrido eres, Midorima_cchi_ —Kise hizo un puchero.

—Daiki ¿Dónde está ese biberón? —demandó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ya va! —Aomine lanzó un grito tragándose las groserías, al parecer se había quemado —. ¡Caliente ¡Esta demasiado caliente!

—Ponlo en agua fría, Mine_-chin_ —el peli morado se acercó a ayudar.

Por fin, después de algunos minutos más, el biberón fue dispuesto entre los labios del bebé. Los cinco chicos lo veían atentos, esperando la acción.

—No está haciendo nada —dijo Kise con preocupación.

—Ah no, ahora se lo toma —Aomine frunció el ceño —. No estuve a punto de morir por nada.

—No seas exagerado, Mine-_chin_ ~ —dijo en mordiscos Murasakibara, quien tenía la mirada fija en el bebé.

—El libro no dice nada de esto —Midorima comenzó a hojear en busca de más información.

—Solo debemos darle tiempo, Tetsuya lo averiguara —dijo Akashi y como si fuera magia, Tetsuya empezó a succionar el chupón y la leche fue bajando poco a poco —. ¿Ven?

Los otros cuatro observaban maravillados, como si fuera algún nuevo movimiento de baloncesto. Al cabo de un rato el biberón estaba completamente vacío.

—Ahora necesita eructar —anunció el peli verde.

—Yo me encargo —con cuidado, Murasakibara tomó al bebé de brazos de Akashi y procedió a recostarlo contra su hombro, y comenzó a frotar de arriba abajo y con suavidad en la pequeña espalda.

La habitación quedó en silencio mientras el gigante frotaba la espalda de Tetsuya con suavidad.

— ¿Están teniendo segundos pensamientos? —inquirió Akashi, decidiendo que era demasiada tranquilidad tratándose de sus compañeros.

Negaron con la cabeza y Aomine fue el primero en hablar.

—Solo estoy maravillado de lo pequeño que es y… —hizo una pausa y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo —. Y que es mi hijo.

—Es nuestro hijo —intervino Midorima y desvió la mirada — Solo para aclarar, y no es que importe.

Un tsundere incluso en esta situación.

— ¡Tetsuya_cchi_ es nuestro hijo, Aomine_cchi_! ¡De los cinco, que no se te olvide! —exclamó Kise, y pese a su voz chillona, sus ojos mostraron la seriedad con que lo decía.

—Así es —acordó Akashi, pasó su mirada de sus compañeros al pequeño Tetsuya —. Tetsuya es nuestro; nosotros cinco, sin distinción, somos sus padres.

Y ahí estaba esa palabra. Padres.

Ellos cinco se habían convertido en padres de un precioso bebé. Con diecisiete años y pese al miedo, incertidumbre e inconvenientes que la responsabilidad acarreaba, cuando veían al pequeño ser de brillantes ojos azules, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en amar, cuidar y protegerlo a él, a su bebé.

Su hijo.

* * *

Todo había sucedido tan de repente. Los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros se encontraban en su práctica de baloncesto cuando una llamada, desde el hospital central, les llegó a sus respectivos celulares.

En un instante se disculparon y salieron apresuradamente hacia al hospital. Ninguno comentaba nada, solo siguieron y llegaron juntos. Los dejaron con la incertidumbre en la sala de espera por un tiempo hasta que un doctor apareció.

— ¿Akashi Seijuurou? —llamó y de inmediato el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó.

—Soy yo.

El doctor asintió y continuó llamando los nombres de los otros cuatro prodigios. Todos se vieron sin comprender, pero atendieron al llamado.

—Dejaron esto para ustedes —dijo mientras sacaba un sobre blanco de su bata y se los tendía.

Akashi fue quién lo tomó, para molestia del resto. Sacó la carta y procedió a leer, su expresión no delataba nada, ni un indicio de lo que pudiera decir; tras unos segundos levantó la mirada y pasó el papel a Midorima. El peli verde entendió y procedió a leer el contenido en voz alta:

_A Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara y Kise._

_Lamento que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera. Lamento no haber aclarado las cosas con ninguno de ustedes y lamento si los he lastimado._

_El bebé es suyo, de uno de ustedes. La vedad es que no sé quien de ustedes cinco es el padre, así que dejaré esto en sus manos._

_Su nombre es Tetsuya. Es lo único que me he permitido darle, no puedo dejar de lado mis sueños ni mi futuro. Dejo a este niño en sus manos._

_Una vez más, lo siento._

_Kuroko Fuyumi._

Un pesado silencio se instaló tras el término de la carta. Los cuatro se vieron con claro enojo.

— ¿Ustedes y Fuyumi…

—Eso no importa ahora —la voz de Akashi atrajo su atención, no esperó reacción alguna y en cambio se dirigió al doctor —. ¿Dónde está el bebé?

El hombre centró su atención en el pelirrojo y asintió —. Por aquí —los guió por un par de pasillos hasta que llegaron a los cuneros. —. Está ahí —señaló un cunero cerca de la ventana.

En realidad, no hacía falta que lo señalara. Los cinco pudieron identificarlo a la perfección, la mata de cabello azul claro era inconfundible y tal parecía que había heredado los rasgos físicos de su madre.

Los cinco prodigios se acercaron al ventanal en un intento de observar más a detalle a la pequeña criatura que bien podría ser su hijo.

—Así que… —el doctor llamó una vez más su atención, un tanto incomodo por la magnitud de la situación —. ¿Quién es el padre?

El silencio llegó una vez más, los cinco chicos se miraron y en un arranque intempestivo reclamaron su derecho.

— ¡Soy yo! —Aomine dio un paso al frente.

— ¡No es así, yo soy el papá! —Kise movió los brazos de un lado a otro, como si con eso diera peso a su afirmación.

—No digan tonterías, es claro que yo soy el padre _nanodayo_ —Midorima se acomodó los lentes.

—Todos son unos mentirosos ~, yo soy el papá de Tet_-chin_ —Murasakibara se acercó amenazante al doctor, presionando a que desmintiera su declaración.

— ¡¿Tet-_chin_?! —exclamaron en completa indignación los otros tres.

—Suficiente —Akashi los encaró —. Solo hay una manera de aclarar esto.

* * *

Y así es como, una prueba de ADN y una extrema charla después, tenían un bebé a su cuidado.

_Eructo de bebé._

—Listo ~ —Murasakibara parecía satisfecho con su trabajo.

—Algo huele mal —señaló el peli verde.

—Parece que Tetsuya necesita un cambio de pañal —Akashi levantó una ceja notando el abultamiento en el pañal.

Y esa fue la señal para que empezaran a huir.

—Si —Aomine arrastró la palabra —, yo tengo que limpiar la cocina —y con eso dicho corrió al lugar, mil veces limpiar leche y lavar trastes que incursionar en lugares sombríos.

—Hay libros que aún debo comprar —y Midorima salió dignamente, pero no es como si estuviera mintiendo; aún había una cantidad de libros sobre paternidad que debía conseguir.

—Ryouta, hazte cargo —y ante las palabras del pelirrojo, el gigante procedió a colocar con cuidado al pequeño Tetsuya en brazos de un rubio conmocionado.

—Aquí tienes, Se-_chin._

— ¡Eh! —reaccionó por fin —. ¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Akashi_cchi_! —se quejó.

—Tú querías pasar más tiempo con Tetsuya, ¿no? —el pelirrojo caminó a paso tranquilo fuera del lugar, seguido del peli morado —. Tómalo como tu tiempo especial con él.

— ¡Yo no me refería a esto! —pero sus gritos no servían de nada, todos lo habían dejado a solas con Tetsuya y el pañal infernal.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok... se que algunas querrán matarme(?)

Como pudieron darse cuenta, aquellas personitas que leyeron la antigua versíon de este fic, todo a cambiado por completo. La verdad es que, con la versión de antaño, me había apresurado demasiado al punto que ya no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo; en un principio quería escribir sobre la GoM y Kurokin con niños de por medio, pero teniendo una línea de romance... y la verdad yo no soy tan buena en ese tema, además de que ya estoy escribiendo un par de historias en donde abarcaré esas relaciones.

En fin, solo quiero pedir una disculpa por el cambió y espero entienda mi mente voluble. Pero prometo que ya no habrá mas sorpresas de este tipo. ¡Es más! Puedo decir que ya tengo planeado el curso completo de esta historia.

Espero le den una oportunidad. Nos leemos en el siguiente!

¡Reviews!

P.d. Fuyumi es una bitch.


	2. Step 2

**Advertencias:**

*Pueden morir de una sobredosis de ternura (?).

*Baby Kuroko y Parents GoM.

* * *

**_~ Step by step, a family ~_**

**_..._**

* * *

Han pasado ocho meses desde la llegada de Tetsuya a la vida de la Generación de los Milagros.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, cambios que suelen ocurrir en todas las familias con la llegada de un bebé; para la familia, en que ya se habían convertido, de la Generación de los Milagros no fue diferente. Todo había cambiado drásticamente, un minuto todo giraba en torno a la escuela y el básquetbol y al siguiente, todo giraba en torno a un ser pequeño que confiaba en ellos para todo. Sus conversaciones de simples estudiantes y jugadores pasaron a ser sobre qué formula de leche comprar, qué alimentos eran más orgánicos, en incluso llegar al extremo de preguntar con preocupación a las señoras en la calle: _¿Es normal que un bebé de ocho meses duerma tan poco en la noche?_

Todo había cambiado totalmente, y no era nada fácil. Tenían que compaginar sus responsabilidades para con Tetsuya a la par de sus estudios. Todo resultaba ser demasiado cansado y difícil, pero se las sabían arreglar y para su fortuna también contaban con el apoyo de sus respectivos padres y amigos.

Tetsuya lo valía todo.

Y de repente había juguetes de todo tipo por el departamento (penthouse, cortesía de Akashi), e infinidad de cosas de bebé por todo lugar. ¿Quién diría que un bebé necesitara tanas cosas? Y de repente todo el mundo se había convertido en experto de bebés, en qué productos debería usar y no usar, qué necesitaba en cada etapa, etc. Y luego estaban esos pequeños detalles, detalles cómo el que chicos tan respetados y temidos en el deporte tuvieran que andar con pies de plomo cuando el pequeño Tetsuya dormía. Porque un Tetsuya con buena calidad de sueño era un Tetsuya feliz y por ende, el hogar era feliz.

Aunque al principio había resultado tenebroso y difícil, las cosas habían caído en su orden natural; cada uno de los chicos habían adoptado una función única y especial, todos eran sus padres, sí, pero cada quien tenía tareas especificas que desempeñar. Akashi y Midorima, por ejemplo, eran quienes iban a las citas médicas de Tetsuya siendo los más _razonables_ del grupo.

Ahora, con ocho mese de edad, Tetsuya apenas y dormía durante toda la noche. Esto obligó a los cinco padres a estar equipados en su habitación con un monitor de bebé que conectaba a la habitación del pequeño. Funcionaba bastante bien, el primero que despertara por el llanto era quien iba y atendía a Tetsuya, ya fuera en su alimentación o simplemente calmarlo y volverlo a dormir; una vez todo hecho solo necesitaba oprimir un botón y avisar el resto de que la situación estaba bajo control y podían seguir durmiendo.

Justo como ahora.

Midorima, como era usual, despertó ante el primer sollozo y esperó a que alguien más apretara el botón y se hiciera cargo, pero sospechó que todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo mismo: esperar a que alguien más atendiera el llamado. Eran las dos de la mañana y todos tenían un pesado día por delante, con la escuela, los entrenamientos y el trabajo (Kise).

El llanto siguió y el peli verde no pudo soportarlo más, normalmente no era de los que cedían a la primera, pero con su hijo era diferente; Tetsuya tenían la cualidad de conmover su corazón especialmente, y ya poco le importaba si era a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Yo me encargo —anunció a través del intercomunicador y las respuestas no se hicieron esperar.

—Gracias, Shintarou.

—Eres el mejor, Midorima_cchi_.

—Ya que insistes, Midorima.

— ¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Mido-_chin_?

El peli verde se levantó de la cama —. Idiotas —gruñó ante el descaro de sus compañeros, pero sin esperar más se dirigió a la habitación del menor.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, iluminada por lucecitas de noche, fue recibido por la visión de un Tetsuya aferrado a los barrotes de la cuna con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas. Sus ojos azules brillaron ante la visión del mayor.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, 'Tsuya? —inquirió al momento que lo tomaba en brazos y lo sacaba de la cuna.

El peli azul no dejó de sollozar mientras se aferraba a la camisa del pijama de Midorima, el peli verde empezó a frotarle la espalada en un intento de darle consuelo y confort —. ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó nuevamente, su voz destilando un cariño y una dulzura que no mostraba ni existía para nadie más que para el ser en sus brazos.

Buscó con la mirada los biberones que Aomine, siendo su tarea específica, dejaba preparados todas las noches antes de irse a dormir; era una de las medidas que implementaron en cuanto comenzaron los desordenes del sueño de Tetsuya. El peli verde chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que no había ni un biberón a la vista, seguramente el ganguro los había olvidado en la cocina, porque por muy vago que fuera Aomine, él nunca se olvidaba de sus responsabilidades para con el menor.

Sin dejar de frotar la espaldita, Midorima emprendió camino hacia la cocina, para cuando llegaron al lugar Tetsuya ya se había calmado. Y como había imaginado, los biberones estaban sobre el mesón; sin perder tiempo, tomó uno y procedió a alimentar a Tetsuya. Midorima era incapaz de apartar su mirada, Tetsuya era tan pequeño, frágil y tan hermoso; a decir verdad, a él no le importaba el perder horas de sueño en estos casos porque era este tiempo que consideraba especial. Era su momento a solas con su hijo, el tiempo en que podía observarlo con tranquilidad y sin molestas voces reclamando tener al pequeño.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Tetsuya soltó el chupón, había terminado su leche por completo. Con cuidado lo colocó cobre su hombro y procedió a hacerlo eructar, cuando estuvo listo, Tetsuya suspiró con satisfacción y se acurrucó en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su padre.

Midorima sintió la cálida respiración de su bebé. Sí, no cambiaría estos momentos por nada —. Buenas noches, 'Tsuya.

**.**

**.**

**Step 2**

**.**

**.**

Era un hermoso domingo por la mañana cuando Momoi Satsuki arribó al penthouse de los Milagros.

—Huele bien, Muk_-kun_ —fue su saludo al entrar a la cocina y ser recibida por el olor a huevos y tocino.

Murasakibara estaba frente a la estufa, con su expresión letárgica de siempre, un poki en la boca y una espátula en mano para mover la comida en el sartén. Sí, el gigante era el responsable de la comida en ese hogar.

—Ah ~, Sa-_chin_, _ohayou ~_ —saludó dándole una mirada perezosa.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó acercándose hasta la mesa y colocando un par de bolsas sobre ella.

—Hum ~ —el peli morado tomó un par de platos —. Mido-_chin_ esta en el cuarto de la alacena haciendo la lista de víveres por comprar, Mine-_chin_ está poniendo a lavar la ropa de Tet-_chin_, Aka-_chin_ se está duchando y Se-_chin_ aún no llega —Momoi se sorprendió un poco por la larga respuesta del chico, normalmente Murasakibara no se molestaría en dar tanta explicación, pero desde la llegada del bebé todos sabían lo que cada uno hacía, dónde estaban y a qué hora; era una de esas cosas_ inconscientes_ que tomaban en cuenta en caso de que se necesitaran por algo referente a Tetsuya.

— ¿Y Tetsu-_kun_? —preguntó por quien realmente le interesaba, no es que no quisiera a sus amigos, pero entre un bebé adorable y un grupo de monstruos del baloncesto… bueno, no era difícil elegir.

—Tetsu está durmiendo —la voz de Aomine la sobresaltó —. ¿Qué haces aquí, Satsuki? —preguntó el moreno entrando a la cocina con una cesta de ropa contra la cadera.

—Vine a ver a Tetsu-_kun_ —contestó pasando por alto el tono grosero del otro.

—Lo viste ayer.

— ¡No puedo vivir sin ver a Tetsu-_kun_! —replicó haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Eres molesta, Tetsu no necesita de tus visitas! —ya bastante tenía compartiéndolo con los otros cuatro como para tener que hacerlo también con la chica.

— ¡Dai-_chan_ idiota! ¡Tetsu-_kun_ me ama, soy su tía!

—Quieren callarse, lo despertaran —Midorima los vio reprobatorio saliendo del cuarto de víveres —. Buenos días, Momoi —saludó al ver que el par acataba el pedido.

Nadie se atrevía a perturbar el sueño del menor.

—Lo siento, Midorin —se disculpó para enseguida virar su atención al peli morado que seguía en su tarea —. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Muk-_kun_? —ofreció acercándose a él, mientras el bebé estuviera dormido no tenía más que hacer.

La expresión de Midorima y Aomine se torció, y este último se apresuró a hacer señas detrás de su amiga para que Murasakibara negara; eran jóvenes y tenían un hijo que criar, no podían morir todavía.

—Gracias, Sa-_chin_, pero estoy por terminar —contestó y entonces recayó en las señas de su compañero —. Mine-_chin_ ¿por qué haces caras raras?

Y al ver a Momoi voltear, Midorima salió al rescate, no que lo hiciera por Aomine sino porque de no hacerlo empezarían con otra discusión y eso haría despertar a Tetsuya, y entonces su hijo estaría molesto por no dormir lo suficiente y eso acarrearía a un Akashi aun más molesto por perturbar a su amado Tetsuya.

—Kise está retrasado, debió llegar anoche, _nanodayo_ —dijo al instante llevando la conversación hacia el único chico faltante en la residencia.

—Bueno, Ki-_chan_ tenía un trabajo en otra ciudad y como modelo no podía negarse —comentó Momoi dejándose distraer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por él? —dijo burlón Aomine.

— ¿¡Quién se preocupa por ese idiota!? —replicó un Midorima levemente sonrojado.

—No tienes que avergonzarte, Midorin. Ahora todos son una familia, es normal que se preocupen los unos por los otros.

— ¡Yo no me avergüenzo de nada, _nanodayo_!

Aunque eso no quitaba que un par de veces en esos tres días de ausencia por parte de Kise, el peli verde se preguntara si el rubio estaba bien. No es que le importara, pero el rubio modelo era tan estúpido que hacía dudar. Y su preocupación, si es que la tuviera, no tenía mucha fuerza, después de todo el mismo Kise llamaba casi cada hora preguntando por su Tetsuya_cchi_.

— ¡Buenos días-_ssu_!

—Y hablando del idiota —Aomine se dejó caer en una silla, mientras Murasakibara comenzaba a servir el desayuno.

— ¡Eso es malo, Aomine_cchi_! —lloriqueó Kise entrando, atiborrado de bolsas de regalo en las manos, a la cocina.

Aún cuando el chico se comportaba tan ruidoso como siempre, para ninguno escapó el rostro cansado y los ojos hinchados del rubio. Solo por eso no le harían tanto boullying por un rato.

—Bienvenido, Ki-_chan_ —saludó Momoi acercándose para ayudarlo con su carga —. ¿Son todos regalos para Tetsu-_kun_?

—Gracias, Momo_cchi_ —dijo dándoles una mirada enfurruñada al resto por ignorarlo —. Sí, todos para mi Tetsuya_cchi_ —asintió feliz al decir el nombre.

— ¿No te parece que exageras? Son demasiados, _nanodayo_ —dijo Midorima y no es como si ellos mismos e incluso sus padres llenaran de regalos al peli azul, pero de seguir así Tetsuya ya no cabría en su habitación.

—No los compré yo-_ssu_ —empezó a explicar mientras asentía a Murasakibara, quien le había preguntado si quería desayunar —. Son de mis fans, me abordaron cuando salía de la agencia y me dieron todos estos regalos para Tetsuya_cchi._

Nadie dijo nada más, todos conocían bien la historia de cuando las fans conocieron de la existencia de Tetsuya; Kise, al principio, creyó que sería un caos puesto que, como el orgulloso padre que era, había presentado al bebé como su hijo durante un paseo. Los Milagros habían hablado del tema antes, que si en algún momento las fans o los medios veían al rubio en compañía de Tetsuya este debía decir que era su hermano, primo o sobrino; lo que querían era dejar libre de problemas a su bebé y bueno, también al mismo Kise que sin duda sería el centro del escándalo por ser un padre soltero adolescente. Pero el rubio no pensaba bien bajo presión de fans locas, y durante una salida había sido descubierto con Tetsuya y entre tanto grito y la desesperación porque lo dejaran y evitar que lastimaran a su bebé, Kise dijo que era su hijo.

Y para sorpresa de todos, en lugar del horrible escenario que esperaban, las fans se mostraran comprensivas. Y en lugar de tener una mala reacción hacia Tetsuya, se encontraron encantadas y amando al bebé, al hijo de su amado Kise-_kun_. Y desde entonces no dejaban de enviar regalos para Tetsuya.

Era algo loco, pero no podían culparlas. Su Tetsuya era un encanto ¿quién no podría amarlo?

— ¿Cómo está Tetsuya_cchi_? —preguntó una vez libre de las bolsas.

—Él te extrañó —Murasakibara fue quien respondió, tal vez no era del todo cierto, pero creyó que era algo que Kise necesitaba escuchar y al ver la sonrisa inmediata del rubio supo que tenía razón, y nadie se atrevió a negarlo.

—Sí, seguramente extrañó los cambios de pañal —claro que Aomine era una excepción.

—Estás celoso, Aomine_cchi_.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Yo no soy el que se va y lo deja.

— ¡No lo hago porque quiera!

Y antes de que empezaran una de sus típicas discusiones, el monitor de bebé, uno de los tantos que tenían por todo el penthouse, sonó con el llanto de su pequeño.

—Parece que por fin despertó, ¿alguno de ustedes dos quiere ir por él? —preguntó Midorima y no bien terminó de decirlo, la solicitud se convirtió en una carrera entre Momoi y Kise para llegar a la habitación de Tetsuya primero.

— ¡Sí! —fue el grito triunfante que soltó Momoi, quien ganó al haber puesto el pie al rubio haciéndolo caer en el pasillo. Un acto muy sucio, sí, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y ahora todo era una guerra por el amor de bebé Tetsuya.

Se acercó hasta la cuna y recogió a un lloroso peli azul, limpió con cuidado y suavidad sus lágrimas. Tetsuya le sonrío, poco a poco comenzaba a reconocer los rostros de quienes lo rodeaban.

— ¡Eso fue muy sucio, hiciste trampa, Momo_cchi_! —se quejó Kise al alcanzar al par, pero de inmediato centró su ateción en el pequeño paquete de alegría en brazos de la chica —. Papá está de regreso, Tetsuya_cchi_ y te extrañé mucho —canturreó acariciando los suaves cabellos celestes —. ¡Creciste, Tetsuya_cchi_! —y Tetsuya le respondió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue correspondida por una aún mayor de Kise; Murasakibara tenía razón, _su Tetsuyacchi lo había extrañado_.

—Sólo te fuiste por tres días, Ki-_chan_. Tetsu-_kun_ no ha crecido —dijo Momoi mientras emprendía su camino de regreso a la cocina, su actitud y expresión como si acabara de ganar el mejor premio del mundo.

Kise la siguió un par de pasos detrás, haciendo muecas divertidas a Tetsuya quien se revolvía inquieto en brazos de la chica tratando de alcanzar al rubio. Entre más tontas eran las muecas, más disfrutaba Tetsuya. Momoi no podía deja de pensar en lo _hechizado_ que Tetsuya tenía a Kise y el rubio no era el único; a todos los tenía bailando en la palma de su mano.

Una vez en la cocina, deslizó a Tetsuya en su asiento de bebé; se resistió un poco aferrándose con fuerza a su blusa, pero al notar que estaba sentado junto a su padre de cabellos morados dejó de luchar. El gigante le dio una sonrisa perezosa, pero llena de cariño, mientras le picoteaba una mejilla.

— ¡Tetsu! —saludó Aomine, sentado del lado opuesto, y de inmediato recibió un gorgoreo feliz.

Kise y Momoi tomaron asiento mientras Midorima se acercaba con un tazón de cereal para bebé y lo ponía frente al peli azul —. ¿Quién quiere alimen…

— ¡Yo! —tanto Momoi como Kise se pararon de golpe sin dejarlo terminar la oración y Midorima se resistió a rodar los ojos.

Todo con ese par no era más que una competición, con un Tetsuya aturdido y preocupado en medio. Y entonces un Akashi recién duchado entró al lugar y los brazos de Tetsuya se alzaron de inmediato en dirección del pelirrojo; era chocante de aceptar, pero tal parecía que Akashi era el predilecto del menor. Todos le echaban la culpa al color de cabello más llamativo de su capitán.

—Buenos días, Tetsuya —susurró Akashi al momento que se inclinaba y dejaba un beso en la cabeza peli azul. Saludó al resto y tomó asiento junto al bebé, bebé que observaba cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando Akashi Seijuurou estaba en la habitación, Tesuya solo tenía ojos para una sola persona y ese era el pelirrojo —. ¡Mamá! —exclamó el bebé hacia a Akashi y todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio ante el bebé que aparentemente no tenía idea de lo que acababa de decir.

Tenedores cayeron de golpe y durante un buen rato el único ruido en la cocina era el del motor del refrigerador. Akashi, por supuesto, fue el primero en salir de su ensoñación.

—Es incorrecto, Tetsuya, no soy mamá —dijo sintiendo algo extraño al pronunciar la última palabra.

— ¡Mamá! —repitió Tetsuya y entonces Momoi reaccionó al notar los deditos caer dentro del tazón de cereal que habían puesto frente a él —. Mamá —balbuceó una vez más mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro de Akashi, cubriendo sus mejillas con cereal y leche, pero nadie parecía realmente notarlo. La palabra era lo único que flotaba en el aire.

Una palabra que Tetsuya nunca debería decir, especialmente a Akashi.

—No, Tetsuya, no mamá —dijo una vez más el pelirrojo, no sabiendo como corregir a su hijo, pero él estaba luchando una batalla perdida.

—Akashi —empezó Midorima, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el pelirrojo si seguían llamándolo de aquella manera.

—Tetsu… él es muy joven, no sabe lo que dice —Aomine salió en defensa del menor, no creía que Akashi pudiera hacerle daño a Tetsuya, pero más valía prevenir. Al fin y al cabo, eran ellos quienes terminaban pagando por el enojo del pelirrojo.

—Aka-_chin_, Tet-_chin_ es un bebé —Murasakibara se unió a la defensa.

— ¡Cierto-_ssu_! —Kise apoyó asintiendo efusivamente —. No puedes razonar con él.

—Él no puede llamarme así, no soy su madre —hubo tantas cosas que aparecieron como sorpresas desde la llegada de Tetsuya a sus vidas, pero esta era la más inesperada. Y esto le hizo darse cuenta de las preguntas que Tetsuya haría algún día. Preguntas que no estaba seguro de cómo iba a responder, él y el resto.

La maternidad de Tetsuya era un tema complicado y delicado.

—Lo sabemos, Akashi-_kun_ —Momoi se tomó la libertad de limpiarle el rostro con una servilleta —. Tú eres su padre, tanto como Midorin, Ki-_chan, _Dai-_chan_ y Muk-_kun_, pero Tetsu-_kun_ es sólo un bebé. Por ahora solo podemos dejarlo ser —dijo tratando de apaciguar los ánimos al notar al pelirrojo sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó por tercera vez el menor.

Akashi clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de su hijo, quién le veía todo chispas y flores con esa sonrisita desdentada suya—. Bien, mamá —dijo, dejando al menor salirse con la suya y todos se encontraron pudiendo respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

—También —Midorima se aclaró la garganta —. Debemos notar algo importante, 'Tsuya dijo su primera palabra, _nanodayo_ —y entonces todos festejaron a su manera, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de lo injusto de la situación.

— ¡Pero no es justo! —Kise lloriqueó —. ¡También háblame a mí, Tetsuya_cchi_! ¡Dime papá!

— ¡Ignora a este idiota, Tetsu! —Aomine empujó al rubio y se posó frente al peli azul —. ¡Yo soy papá! ¡Di papá!

— ¡Mamá! —fue toda su respuesta.

—No Tet-_chin_, yo soy papá-_chin_ —Murasakibara llamó su atención.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Dime tía Satsuki! —Momoi no podía quedarse atrás.

— ¡Mamá!

Y a cada nueva petición, Tetsuya llamaba 'mamá' a Akashi aparentemente por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Por su parte, Midorima decidió dejar de lado la lucha, ya después se enfrentaría a Tetsuya para que lo llamara papá. Por ahora lo que le importaba era ir por sus libros e investigar, después de todo Tetsuya no parecía reconocer la diferencia entre hombre y mujer, era preocupante y debía asegurarse de que su bebé se desarrollara bien. Además, no podía ni quería imaginar a Tetsuya llamando 'mamá' a Akashi en público.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué hongo? ¿A qué no esperaban que Kurokin dijera su primera palabra y que fuera _esa_? A decir verdad, varias de las cosas en este capítulo salieron espontáneamente en el transcurso; sí, Kurokin diría su primera palabra, pero en realidad sería papá y no, no sería a uno de los chicos en especial (spoiler next chapter xD). Pero de pronto dije, ¿y si su primera palabra fuera mamá? Y cuando lo decidí una nueva pregunta me asaltó: ¿a quién se la dirá? Pensé primero en Kise, y la justificación sería porque tiene un físico bastante 'bonito' y bebé Tetsuya podría confundirlo con una mujer; pero entonces Akshi salvaje apareció, y ustedes saben como hay fics e incluso en el cannon yo lo noto con 'tendecias' bastante maternales detrás de toda su _absolutes... _o puede que simplemente estuviera desvariando.

En fin. También me gustaría aclarar el nombramiento que Midorima le da aquí a Kurokin; cada quién llama a nuestro fantasma como le da su gana y desde que en este fic, Midorima es uno de sus padres y no puede llamarlo de manera tan 'formal' (especialmente porque Kuroko, aquí, es el apellido de la _playa_ de su innombrable madre) decidí que debía llamarlo de una forma diferete y especial. Y 'Tsuya fue el resultado de eso, espero no tengan conflicto o se enreden con tanto nombre.

So, espero les gustara este capitulo. Si tienen ideas, algo que les gustaría leer sobre esta familia no duden en decirme! Con gusto las tomaré en cuenta!

Por último: Gracias a Ishiro Shizuka, nathy, nyon moran y aiwo175 por sus sensualosos reviews. Muchas gracias, ustedes me motivaron para escribir tan pronto!

Nos leemos! Reviews!


End file.
